Isn't this every girl's fantasy?
by Jennyloveskandy
Summary: This is the 2nd part for my other story- I think you know which one I'm talking about ; KANDY.


**Isn't this every normal girl's fantasy?**

Kirsten Cohen sighed contently as she let the warm water flow all over her bare body. She smiled happily at the feel of her own hands massaging the expensive shower gel into her tense skin. Suppressing another satisfied moan, she continued rubbing her palms softly over her naked stomach.

Unaware to her, a barely audible whimper that hardly formed her husband's name escaped her lips as her hands ran further up her unclothed body and kneaded the soft mounds her hands found softly between her slim fingers as the transparent liquid spread itself all over her upper body.

"Yeah" a male, low voice answered her and she almost jumped out of her skin as it interrupted her daydream with a startle.

"I… I'm almost ready, what about you?" she asked, her brain quickly catching up with the current situation as she remembered how her husband was in the shower cabin right next to her and she had called his name!

Only a thin wall of stone was separating their exposed bodies from each other- it was too bad you were not allowed to take showers together before you got your massage.

It had needed a lot of time and lots of convincing for Kirsten to even get him in this kind of place but now they were there Sandy had stopped complaining- secretly she really didn't want to know the reasons for this change of behaviour.

"Yeah, I'm finished too, babe" she heard him answering from a slight distance and she hurried with washing the rest of the strawberry-flavoured gel off her warm skin.

After a few more minutes, she was ready and was just about to turn around to step out of cabin to wrap herself up in her towel, when she was met by the grinning image of her husband's face right in front of her.

She gasped when she saw him standing there, a plain white towel wrapped around his waist that barely covered the thin line of hair that ran up from beyond his belly-button to a certain spot under his waistline she knew so well.

"Have you been watching me?" she asked after she found her voice back.

He simply nodded, still smirking.

"Mr. Cohen, that's against the rules" she said and reminded herself of Harbour's old head teacher as she said it with as much authority as she possessed, only joking, of course.

She watched her handsome husband reaching to the side so his hand left her window of sight for a second before it reappeared with her towel in his hand. He reached it over to her but right the moment she wanted to grab it, he pulled it away teasingly.

"Baby" she whined after her third attempt to reach the towel failed.

"Why should I give it to you? Give me one good reason!" he said triumphantly, thinking he had gotten her.

Kirsten looked like she was thinking for a moment before she mirrored his grin "Well do you want me to walk about naked so all the other guys can enjoy the view?".

At that, Sandy immediately stepped into his wife's cabin and wrapped the white towel snugly around Kirsten's slim body without another word.

"Thanks" she whispered as her blue eyes caught his before she touched his rough cheek with her hand and leant in to kiss him gently.

"You are very welcome, love," he said and she smiled warmly and sincerely at her husband. _Love_. He barely called her his "love" even though she knew she was.

This day was already looking good to Kirsten.

"Let's go" he said and grabbed her hand to lead her to the massaging-rooms before she had the chance to get lost in his beautiful, enticing eyes or his full lips that knew how to kiss her.

She nodded though she knew he couldn't see her moving head since she was walking behind him.

As Sandy's grip on her small hand tightened while he was leading her through the many corridors towards their reserved room, Kirsten couldn't help but look him up and down. From the back of his head and his full, sexy, black hair, to the small, delicate hairs on the back of his neck, to his broad shoulders, down his muscular back, further down his spine until she reached the towel which didn't stop her from admiring his but through the thick, white material.

"We're there, babe" he startled her again and her second Sandy-centred daydream had to end well too soon for her liking.

He was just about to grab the handle of the door, when she used her other hand in his to turn him around and pushed herself onto him until he rested against the wooden door ahead of them. Kirsten was a little surprised herself, she wasn't usually that kind of person, but she couldn't help it- she had an undeniable craving for her husband.

"Baby" he was just about to say when his wife's hungry lips covered his in a passionate kiss that took both their breathes away.

"Wow" he said but it sounded more like a hushed whisper of "cow".

Kirsten giggled lightly before her eyes fixed on his lightly swollen lips.

_God, how I love those lips and how I love the feeling of those lips on mine._

"May I help you?" a black, kind-smiling woman asked them who was even taller than Sandy- she is obviously one of the masseuses both thought when they spotted the different kinds of massage oils she carried in her basket. Kirsten almost jumped away from her husband and forced a smile, Sandy mirroring her "I'm innocent"- expression.

"We, uh, no thanks" Kirsten said quickly, just wanting to be left alone with her husband again. _Why did an interruption always wait around the corner?_

The woman nodded and disappeared in one of the rooms. Kirsten squealed when Sandy wrapped his arms around her thighs abruptly and lifted her up so he could carry her away from the door. He used the change in position to place light butterfly kisses on the skin just above the towel and some on her neck, making her sigh in pure contentment- oh wasn't she glad that she convinced Sandy to join her for the spa weekend?

She let him continue with his pleasurable task for another few seconds until her eyes caught sight of the clock above one of the doors- their massage would start in a few seconds.

"Honey" she said now against his lips where he had moved his kisses to.

"Massage" Kirsten said in a sing-sang-tone, trying to tempt him away. She knew it was very unlikely he'd leave her for a massage he didn't want to have in the first place but to her surprise, he simply smirked and set her feet back to the ground after he had left a fervent kiss on her lips.

Kirsten raised her eyebrow as he took her hand and kissed it softly like a gentleman before leading them finally to their stretchers. She found it hard to part from her husband, but she knew a massage always made her feel better.

She felt like she was surrounded by steamy air that smelled a little bit like fresh white roses mixed with the scent of the golden massage oil the masseuse was applying to her skin- it was soothing, relaxing and exactly what Kirsten Cohen needed after weeks of wading through Newpsie-poisened waters. The blonde woman sighed when the delicate small hands of the masseuse left her skin for a few moments and nodded slightly when she told her to turn around on the stretcher. Kirsten used the opportunity to glance at Sandy who was lying a few metres away next to her. Her husband was obviously waiting for the next step of his massage, but he looked, to her surprise, definitely relaxed as well.

Smiling to herself, she turned completely around so she rested on her stomach. She crossed her arms so she could rest her head on them, making herself more comfortable.

Kirsten waited patiently for Nancy, the masseuse; to continue kneading her tense shoulders as her thoughts kept drifting back to the handsome man she had laid eyes on more than 20 years ago. He was so damn sexy wrapped up in that short, oh yes definitely too short, towel- it was sweet torture to have him right beside her, barely wearing anything but not being allowed to touch him or more importantly _not being allowed to be touched by him_.

The whole spa-experience was so relaxing to Kirsten that she actually forgot _everything_ around her- she couldn't even remember how she ended up there on that stretcher and where exactly _there_ was.

Had she driven the car? Or was it Sandy? Did they even need a car to get there?

Kirsten felt like she had totally lost her feeling of time or the place, which was weird for the control freak normal people liked to call "Kirsten Cohen" but for once she didn't care and sighed when she felt two hands back on her body, slowly drawing circles there.

A new method? Well, Kirsten was definitely not the one complaining, it felt amazing, though the hands that had felt so soft earlier were now a little rougher and she could swear that the movements were not as gentle anymore- but since when were real massages _gentle_?

She enjoyed herself so much to the point of moaning out her pleasure- it felt so incredibly good that she couldn't keep it to herself. It had been way too long since she had had her last massage and having her husband beside her was a great bonus.

When the masseuse's hands were slipping up and down her back and took with them all the stress from the last week, Kirsten allowed herself to turn her head slightly to look at her, what she assumed, already sleeping husband. She was wrong.

She couldn't quite believe her eyes when she realised the bed next to her was empty- no Sandy, no masseur, no anything.

Where did he go?

"Nan…Nancy, where did my husband…" she started to form the question but stopped herself when she saw "Nancy's" legs next to her face. Hmm weird how strong they seemed and how much hair there had grown within the last 10 minutes and hmm…the skin seemed unusually white for a black woman and she couldn't tell exactly why they seemed so much shorter compared to Nancy's endless legs.

Kirsten didn't know if she was supposed to gasp in shock or to smile in amusement at her surprise or the figure in front of her who still hadn't said a word.

"Your husband, Mrs.Cohen, got held up so if you have any questions, ask me" the male voice answered her and maybe it was just her but it sounded definitely too seductive for a professional masseur.

Kirsten turned her head a little bit further around so she could look the handsome "masseur" in the eyes.

She giggled softly when she saw the cheeky grin on his face. It took a few moments of thinking up something witty to say before she put her head back on the stretcher and closed her eyes.

"Questions later, now just do your _job_" she teased him and the black-haired man leaning above her nodded amused. When he replaced his hands on her body, Kirsten sighed once again contently loving the feel of those strong hands kneading her tight muscles.

Minutes of comfortable silence passed between them and Kirsten was sure she had to be either in heaven or already asleep. The hands on her back performed what seemed to be a never ending dance that felt so incredibly good that she wanted to stop time to savour this moment forever.

All negative thoughts had left her mind by now and thoughts and fantasies of Sandy replaced them instead- god, he was probably the sexiest masseur she could think of.

That moment, the door opened quietly and another person slipped into the room. Kirsten didn't bother to lift her head, feeling well too relaxed and tired to do so, plus she thought that it was probably just Sandy's masseur who forgot something in the room.

When she didn't hear any voices and instead saw another pair of sexy, masculine legs next to her, she suddenly looked up to see… someone who looked, yes indeed, just like the famous actor "Jude Law".

Kirsten's heart jumped. Maybe Sandy Cohen was the sexiest masseur she could think of, but she wouldn't push Jude Law away either.

The man just smiled at her before his hands replaced Sandy's. He on the other side, walked around to stand on the other side of the stretcher, watching the other man's every move.

What had happened? Kirsten thought, feeling like she was flying.

Sandy Cohen and someone who looked exactly like her favourite and probably the hottest actor ever were standing beside her, giving her a massage! Had her dream come true??

Deciding not to ask how something this wonderful could happen, she leaned back and smiled lightly to herself. This was without a doubt the best massage of her life.

After she had closed her eyes, her mind concentrated only on the big hands which stroked circles on her back, slowly getting lower and lower.

She thought it couldn't get any better when she felt a pair of soft big lips on her shoulder, then on her back and then her lower back. Before they could kiss a lower part of her body she turned her head softly so nobody would notice so she could reassure herself that it was only her husband who touched his lips to her naked skin. When she was satisfied with what she saw, she leaned back, again not bothering to blush or to think why Sandy would do something like that or how Jude Law or his twin had become her masseur.

Sandy's lips went slowly back up her body, kissing all over her back and shoulders before nipping lightly on her neck. She loved him to do that.

Before she knew it, she felt another pair of lips on her back and she almost jumped off the stretcher in surprise. Oh my god, breathe Kirsten, breathe.

She closed her eyes, knowing that Sandy fist would be colliding with the other man's face within seconds after he saw that he touched his wife anything but professionally.

She waited for the sound of her husband punching Mr.Law. She waited for the sound of two raised voices. She waited for one or two of those two pairs of lips to leave her skin.

And nothing happened.

Kirsten's mouth dropped open, not believing what was going on. Was Sandy blind? Or just crazy?

She gasped suddenly when she felt a hand on the back of her lower thigh, stroking the skin there up and down. Sandy stood next to her head while the other "guy" was…oh my god.

Kirsten closed her eyes again not daring to turn around to look at the two men. If Sandy didn't say anything, she couldn't either. Plus, as nervous as this situation made her, she couldn't deny how flushed her skin was becoming. The kisses on her neck and shoulder and the warm hand on her thigh felt incredible, amazing, she didn't want it to ever stop again.

Everything felt so weird to her but who cared? This was a dream come true.

Before she could think anything else, both men's hands turned her body around so she was forced to face them. To her surprise, she didn't feel as self-conscious or weird as she had thought. Of course it still felt like a dream- too beautiful to be reality- but she expected herself to freak out. She didn't. Instead she returned the men's smiled, wondering what they were thinking and what they were going to do- to her.

By the time both men were kissing up her legs, Kirsten had certainly lost her head. She sighed softly as they went higher and entered most-sensitive territory.

Kirsten wasn't sure who went so high that she trembled in response and she didn't care who went back up to her lips to embrace her in one of the most passionate kisses she had ever shared with someone. As long as this feeling of perfection wouldn't end anytime soon, she just didn't want to know.

She pushed her head back not caring that she broke the kiss she had been enjoying so much when she felt those two lips a little lower blow on hers.

Oh dear.

The man who was hovering above her face right now made himself now busy with slowly unwrapping the towel from around her naked body. Kirsten thought about protesting but she couldn't find a good reason apart from being naked in front of two men!

A muffled "Oh, God" escaped her lips when both pair of lips replaced themselves back on her body- one on her upper lips, one on…the others.

One of her hands gripped the back of the man who was kissing her's head feeling that the hair between her fingers felt shorter than usual- she couldn't help but be relieved when she realised that Sandy had to be the guy- down there- then. Her other hand grew lost in Sandy's black mop of her urging him not to stop with his pleasurable task.

Kirsten parted her legs a little wider, wanting her husband to give her more, needing more.

The other man meanwhile, left her lips and slowly trailed kisses along her jaw line, played with his tongue on her delicate neck and then went lower to her shoulders and chest.

One of "Jude"'s hands held her head in place, just like she was holding his, while his other hand slowly descended down her face and neck before it softly touched her breast, his thumb rolling teasingly over her left nipple, making her groan.

Sandy increased his pace when he heard the appreciative noises she was making, his hands gripping her thighs tightly to hold them in place.

If Sandy was an expert for something, he was most definitely an expert for _that_ kind of task.

She felt like she had to die in excitement as her pleasure mounted considerably.

Her breathing was short and harsh, uncontrolled. She felt desperate as her body was perfectly held in place and she couldn't distract herself from the immense pleasure she was feeling.

If this wasn't hot, what was?

Moaning out her pleasure, Kirsten felt herself right at the edge, ready to "let go".

Wasn't that why she was here? To relax and let go? Was that part of the massage-program? Well, you never knew…

But she could definitely say afterwards that the service was very…satisfying.

A soft wetness surrounded the panting woman's other nipple, massaging it in the same way the mysterious man's hand was massaging her other side.

That and the feeling of Sandy's tongue plunging in and out of her warm wetness was enough to push her right off the edge, screaming so loudly that she almost startled herself- she had never come like that before.

As she slowly came down from her high, trying to catch her breath, she felt how both men removed their mouth from her hot, rosy-flushed skin.

Kirsten felt so light-headed that she couldn't bring herself to say a single word or to even open her eyes.

Her eyes however snapped open when she heard loud laughter from a distance.

She looked around herself and watched how Sandy and her dreamlover stepped a few steps away from the stretcher she was still lying on. They smiled widely at her as she looked back and forth between them.

The laughter was gone until she sat up on the stretcher. Who was laughing at her?

And why? And where?

She quickly searched for the towel but when she looked around in the room she saw that she was alone- no towel, no men.

Panicking she jumped off the bed and stood suddenly in the middle of an empty room. Was she crazy?

The next thing she could remember was the creaking of an opening door.

Looking shocked towards it, she saw how a dozen newpsies stared at her nacked, desperate form, laughing loudly at her. She tried to cover herself but the laughing turned louder. She cringed.

"Kirsteeeen, you dirty girl you" she heard a voice say to her. It was Julie. She opened her eyes widely, still being in shock. The bright light stared back at her and it hurt her eyes, but she didn't care. Where the hell was she?

"Julie?" Kirsten asked unsure of what was going on and what was Julie doing in the spa-centre.

"And Taryn" she heard Taryn say.

"And Kristen"

"Sophie"

"Laura"

The other woman told her and Kirsten looked around herself, seeing that she knew this place. She wasn't at the spa anymore- she was at her hair dressers.

"What's going on ladies?" she asked self-conscious still not quite getting what had happened.

"You fell asleep while this hot guy washed our hair – I think you screamed something about Sandy and a Jude" Julie said and raised her eyebrows while the other erupted with laughter.

Kirsten bit her bottom lip when she realised it had been just a silly dream. Oh no.

Sometimes she hated that she talked in her sleep…

"So tell us all about it" Taryn said, folding her hands over her lap like she was ready for a long and detailed story about Kirsten's hot dream.

"I, uh, it was just…" Kirsten tried desperately to come up with a good excuse.

"I talked about Law because you know how Sandy's a passionate lawyer… I dreamed about… me being in court. And …"

"Sandy was going down on you?" Julie added with a cheeky smile on her lips.

"NO! Of course not!" Kirsten said loudly before the girls once again giggled around her.

"So how do you explain all the moaning then?" Taryn teased her and Kirsten blushed furiously.

"I, umm… I was innocent, but the judge didn't believe me so I moaned- it was negative moaning!!" she said desperately, hoping someone, ANYONE, believed her at least a little bit.

"Right, and who is Jude??" Kristen asked and Kirsten covered her face in her hands for a second before she had an idea.

"He was the man who sued me for … stealing his pigs!" she said and the women next to her exchanged disbelieving glances.

"So he was hot and screwed you in front of the judge?" Laura asked hoping obviously for a "yes".

"NO!!" Kirsten said almost too loudly this time. God, would she ever get out of this?

It wasn't like she couldn't talk about something like that to her "oldest friends" but her "old friends" loved to gossip and she really didn't need a curious, jealous husband to question her too.

"He was ugly. And old. And fat" she said and the Newpsies laughed.

"Okay Kirsten, so let me get this straight" Julie said and looked at the other women for confirmation.

"You dreamed about you being at court because an old fat guy sued you for stealing his pigs. The judge didn't believe you were innocent so you "moaned" at him" Julie repeated and Kirsten realised how silly her story must've soundedn.

"Right" she said and Julie started laughing so hard, the others joining in.

"WHAT NOW?" Kirsten asked, just wanting to forget about what happenend.

_Do you know the feeling: You had an amazing dream. The dream turned out to be a nightmare and you couldn't go back to that perfect dream? Kirsten knew!_

"So how do you explain the "Oh, god, don't stop, don't stop" Julie Cooper asked, mimicking Kirsten's voice and it gave her the rest- she couldn't keep a straight face and laughed too.

She made the ladies promise not to tell anyone -especially not her husband- about what had happened before she told them all the details they wanted to know in return.

-

After a funny, relaxing and extraordinary after-noon, Kirsten opened the front door and stepped into the cold air that was produced by the new air-conditioner in the house.

She didn't know why but the thoughts of that amazing dream (before a million Newpsies looked at her exposed body!) kept flowing through her head.

Kirsten always thought Jude Law was hot, especially since she watched "the holiday" next to Kate Winslet, Jack Black and Cameron Diaz but the thought of her sexy husband almost overwhelmed her- he was after all the probably sexiest man alive.

That had to mean something after so many years of marriage, right?

Kirsten made her way into the living-room but stopped when she saw something moving in Sandy office. There he was.

She was about to greet him but stopped herself. He always looked so cute while he was concentrating.

She leaned her body against the doorframe, watching his every move. He looked down and was reading something, probably checking a paragraph in one of his law book for a new case.

Kirsten waited patiently for him to notice her presence. When he did, his serious features were immediately brightened by a wide smile.

"Baby, hi" he said and got up from his comfortable leather chair.

"Hey, honey" she said as she met him halfway and accepted the gentle kiss he placed on her lips.

She wrapped her arms around him afterwards enjoying how warm he felt so close to her.

"I love your hair. You look beautiful." he whispered in her ear and Kirsten looked surprised at a second- she had totally forgotten that she was at the hairdressers with the others to – well- let him do her hair!

"Thanks" she simply said before she pulled away and Kirsten her again this time letting the kiss linger.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked her casually and she didn't know if she should laugh or cry at the question. She was the worst liar in the world and Sandy Cohen was a human lie-detector.

"Yeah it was good" she said and Sandy raised an eyebrow.

"And…?" he asked knowing immediately she wasn't telling him everything.

"Nothing. It was just good" she said knowing she needed to find a distraction for him- now.

"So what do you want to do baby?" she asked him knowing they both had the rest of the day to themselves.

Sandy decided to let the subject go for now.

"Spending time with my wife" he told her and kissed her cheek when she smiled.

"Well…how do you feel about watching a movie?" she asked and Sandy nodded, okay.

"I already have an idea for a film" she told him and took his hand in hers, leading him away from the room that was filled with work, work and more work.

When they finally reached the living room, they sat down together on the small sofa-chair, Kirsten snuggling up to her husband.

Sandy then looked at her, expecting her to tell him which movie they could watch together.

"Sandy, have you seen –the holiday-?" she asked him, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"With Jude Law?" he asked back.

"Exactly".

-

**Hehehe! So of course I had to write a "revenge"-chapter for Kirsten ;)**

**If Sandy has hot dreams, she has even hotter dreams ;) Jude Law was a personal fantasy of mine- sorry he is just really adorable and sexy.**

**This chapter is actually for 4everkandy because she was the motivation to finish this chapter I didn't plan to continue it.**

**So I really hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit-please leave a review for me to give me some confidence to continue writing…**

**Since ill go to France for half a year in Aug these will be the last chapters you get from me and the more you review, the more ill write before I have to go ))**

**Much Love xxx**

**Jen**


End file.
